Journey Back to the Top
by PaysonandNickyfan
Summary: Payson Keeler finally gets the ok to train again. Will she every be as good as she was? Will she feel the same about gymnastics? How has she changed, and will she more likely to break the rules, like the no dating rule? Find out here!
1. Second Chances

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Make it or Break it.

**A/N:**__I just recently began reading fan fiction on this site and I really enjoy it so I decided to try writing a story. Please give me feedback. This story will have multiple chapters in it. It will take place after the events of "Hope and Faith" and I will incorporate the plot that is happening in "The Great Wall" although of course we have not seen it yet, but I am going to include what I think is going to happen in that episode. After that I will not be using the plots from any future episodes. I have already outlined how I want my story to go and plan on sticking to that. I hope you enjoy this and if you do leave reviews, if you do not like it or think of ways I can improve it also write reviews. Chapter 1 will be from Payson's point of view but some chapters may be from somebody else's point of view. Enjoy!

"Hey Payson, I want to see you and your mom in my office after you change," called my physical therapist Mitchell as I was heading into the girls locker room.

"Ok I will be right there," I called back.

I changed quickly and went into the waiting area to find my mom. She was sitting in a chair in the corner reading a book.

"Mom, I'm done but Mitchell wants to talk to us in his office."

Kim Keeler put away her book and got to her feet. We walked together to the hall that housed all of the trainer's offices. I went up to Mitchell's door and knocked.

"Come in," he called.

I opened the door and he motioned for us to take a seat. I looked across the desk at the man who had been helping me recover from back surgery. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had huge muscles and tanned skin. He looked at my mom and me with a big smile.

"I think Payson is ready to go start training," he told us.

"When," I asked.

"Are you sure," mom questioned at the same time.

"Tomorrow and yes I am sure she is ready, Payson has done a wonderful job here. Of course if she feels any pain she should come back here so we can check it out."

"It has only been a month though," Kim exclaimed.

"Payson's back looks great it has healed perfectly, I don't see any reason she can't start training, but remember to start out easy, I would still like for you to come once a week for awhile."

"Well if you're sure Mitchell," said Kim looking worried.

"I am positive Mrs. Keeler," Mitchell said reassuringly.

"Thank you for everything Mitchell," I said as I shook his hand.

Mom didn't say anything until we got to the car.

"Do you really feel ready to go back Payson?"

"Yes mom."

"Well then let's go talk to Sasha; it is almost time to pick up Becca anyways."

We drove to The Rock and parked in our space. I wanted to sprint to Sasha's office but I held back. Mom and I headed to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sasha called.

We walked into the office. My hands began to sweat, I am finally coming back, a day that I thought I may never see.

"Kim, Payson for what do I owe this pleasure," Sasha asked as we sat down.

"Sasha I got the ok to train, I'm coming back," I almost yelled.

"That's great, we've missed you around here, when can you start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," was my answer.

"But Mark, Payson and I have decided that for now, till we know how her back is going to do, that she will continue going to school and will train part time. We will reevaluate and see how she is doing after a few months. If she is doing well she can train full time again." Kim explained to Sasha.

"I think that is a good idea, so I guess a few hours every day after school and all day on Saturday. Is that ok with both of you? Payson if you are in any pain I expect you to come to me and tell me right away, we will be taking no more chances, is that understood?"

"Yes Sasha."

"Then I will see you tomorrow afternoon"

"Great, see you tomorrow Sasha."

"Bye Sasha," Mom said.

"Bye Ladies."

Mom and I got Becca and left. As we were going home I was thinking about the next afternoon and that I would finally get to do what I love again. Will it still feel the same, it has been so long since I trained, and I hope I don't look stupid. I feel like I am going home, I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

**A/N: **How will Payson's first day go, will it still be the same for her? Tune in for the next chapter. This chapter was a little slow but it, but it will pick up soon. Please review!


	2. We Are Family

BBBBRRRRRIIINNNGGG! It was he bell signaling the end of the school day. I gathered up my books and hurried to my locker and got everything I would need for homework the weekend.

"Good Luck Payson," I turned around to see Heather behind me.

"Thanks Heather, I got to run though mom is picking me up, I will see you Monday,"

"Bye Payson."

As I ran out to the parking lot I thought about my conversation with Ike and Heather today at lunch. I told them that I got the ok to train again and I would be starting today. Heather was ecstatic for me, she said she couldn't wait to come to a competition and cheer me on. Ike on the other hand did not say a word. Maybe he is worried that I won't have time for him. That's silly though, he isn't even my boyfriend, and we are just friends. I am confident that I will have enough time to train part time, go to school, do my homework, and have enough time for my Rock friends and school friends. I could do it; I just have to stay focused.

I got into the car and put on my seat belt. "I am ready mom."

"Are you excited Pay?"

"I am so excited to get back Mom." It was true, fir most of the day all I could think about was getting to the Rock. Mom and I rode most of the way in a comfortable silence. I was envisioning my new routines.

"Just remember to take it easy Pay."

"I will Mom, I promise."

We arrived at the rock. As I was getting out Mom said "I will pick you and Becca up at 5:30 ok."

"OK."

I ran up to The Rock and went to the locker room to change into me leotard. This feels good, getting back into a leotard. I put my hair up into a bun and went out to find Sasha. He was over at the trampoline.

"Hey Sasha, I'm here"

"Ok Payson, first I want you to do some stretches then you are going to get on the tramp."

I went over to the maps and started warming. It feels so good to be back. I looked up and say Lauren, Kaylie and Emily come over. All three said hi and good luck, but their training day was over and said they will see me tomorrow. I can't wait to go full time again so I can train with the girls

Sasha had me up on the tramp the entire time. He wanted to make sure I could do them again on the tramp before he sent me out on the floor. I did well everything came back like second nature, but my back felt a little stiff. I asked Sasha about that and he said it is to be expected and it will loosen up the more I train.

"Great day today," Sasha said with a pat on my back. "I will see you hear tomorrow"

"Bye Sasha,"

I went to get Becca and we went to the car.

"I did it go today," Mom asked?

"Great, but I am exhausted, all of that time off made me forget how much it works your body."

"Well remember you still have homework to do."

"I know."

"Sorry I couldn't be there, I had an appointment."

"It's ok, I understand."

We got home and had dinner. This was the part of the day that made me miss my dad the most; he just seemed more absent when we are around the table then at any other times of the day.

"Girls I have something to tell you," Mom said as we were eating dinner. "I met with a realtor today, to talk about selling the house"

"What," Becca and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Well we have some pretty big medical bills right now, and this is the only way we can pay them off."

"This is your fault," Becca yelled at me, with tears going down her face. "If it wasn't for your career we would never have come here, you never would have broken your back and we wouldn't be homeless."

"Becca, don't talk to your sister like that," Becca left the table and slammed the door to her room."

"It is all my fault."

"No Payson this is not your fault, we believe in you enough to give you this chance, it's just the insurance won't pay for it"

"I can pay for it Mom, no listen, I was an Olympic hopeful who broke her back and is now staging a comeback, I am sure a lot of T.V. programs would love to interview me."

"Absolutely not."

"But Mom."

"I said no, you are not responsible to pay for this family."

"Now do your homework and go to bed."

"Yes Mom."

I finished my homework quickly, after all of those years of homeschooling the work isn't the part I don't like, it is the social part of school I hate. But I am getting better at it. I got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly because I was so worn out.

The next day I woke up and got ready. We were having a fundraiser to raise money to bring the Chinese team here. Mom and I went to the Pizza Shack where the Bingo tournament was being held. It ended up being a great success and we made more than enough money to bring the team here. As we were cleaning up Emily, Lauren, Kaylie and I were talking.

"We heard about your house Pay, we are really sorry," Kaylie said.

"Thanks Kay, I feel so bad about it, but I am going to find some way to fix it."

"How is everything going at home for you?"

"Dad still hasn't come home, he has sent me a few emails, but that's it, but some good news is that Carter and I might get back together."

"Are you sure you want to," I asked as Lauren yelled "What?"

"What's the problem Lo, you aren't going to try to steal him again are you?"

"Of course not, I am just concerned for you, why do you think you may get back together?"

"We kissed in the kitchen, and it was great."

Emily was quite during this exchange so I asked her if she was ok and what was going on with Damon.

"I'm not sure, he wants me to give him another chance but I am not sure if I can," Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"Well let me know if you need somebody to talk to."

"Hopefully this plan of Sasha's is going to work and get you girls on the team."

"Yea and hopefully it doesn't get us all kicked of the National Team," Kaylie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"MJ and the Committee want me to drop out of the Invitational, normally I would ask Dad but he isn't around to, what would you do Pay."

"Well honestly, I wouldn't have pissed off the Committee in the first place by trying to make Marty look bad."

"Thanks for the help Pay."

"Kay it is the truth, but you do not want to alienate yourself from the rest of the Rock team so I think you should do it, and show them that you are a winner."

"Thanks Pay."

At this time Summer called everybody out to the front.

"Well as you already know, we made more than enough money to bring China here. Myself and some of the mothers have decided what we are going to do with the rest…Kim we have decided to give the rest to you the $50 thousand, to help pay Payson's medical bills." Summer held out the envelop and Mom went forward to take it.

"I don't know what to say," Kim said with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to say a thing," said Ronnie who came up to stand by Kim. "We are a family here, and we take care of each other."

Mom and I could not believe it as we were driving home. Of course this money would not take care of all of the bills, but it helped. Mom said since we have so much to put down maybe they will work out an easier monthly payment for them.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Pay."

When we got home Becca was still sulky but when we told her the good news she turned back into her normal self. We had dinner then it was time to go to bed since we were having training tomorrow.

I woke the next morning and got ready. We got to the gym and I started warming up.

"Hey Keeler," said a voice behind me.

I looked around and there was Nicky Russo. My heart skipped a few beats.

"What are you doing here, Aren't you training in Denver," I asked through my surprise.

"I decided to come back, I heard you are making a comeback and I had to be here for that," he said with a shy smile and blushed while looking at her.

"Well it's great to have you back," I said with a blush creeping up my cheeks."

Sasha came up to me then and said it is time to work. I want you to get back on the bars. I put on my grips and chalked up.

"Since you did so well yesterday I have decided that I am going to have you work on some release moves on the bars today," Sasha said.

I looked over and saw Nicky watching me, he gave me a smile and a thumbs up and I smiled back at him. I got up on the bars and started swinging and it felt like I never left.

"Okay Payson do the release in your Nationals routine."

"I started to set it up, I swung and let go of the bars. As I started to twist I could feel it was not right. I fell on my head and I heard a crunch and excruciating pain. I looked up and could see Sasha, Emily, Kaylie, Lauren, Becca and Nicky standing over me seeing if I was ok.

"Payson are you ok? Don't move stay still," Sasha then yelled for Summer to calls the ambulance.

As I started to realize what happened I tried to move my arms and legs. I couldn't feel them. Why couldn't I feel them? Panic started to bubble up inside of me.

"Sasha, Sasha," I called over and over again.

"What Payson." Sasha asked I could hear the panic in his voice.

"I can't feel my legs or arms," I said as I started to cry.

**A/N: **Has Payson lost her dream once again, has she gambled to high? Will she ever be able to walk again? Find out in the next chapter. I am going to try to have it up tomorrow.


	3. To Dream, To Fear

I gasped as I opened my eyes. I wiggled my arms and legs; I could feel them, it was just a dream. I sat up. I put my hand up to my face and realized that I was really crying from my dream. I brushed the tears from my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I looked around my room and saw that my clock said 2:42 am. I groaned in a few hours I would have to get up to go to The Rock for Sunday practice. Sasha was making us have Sunday practice since we spent all day yesterday at the fundraiser. I lay back down and tried to relax. The dream seemed so real, and why was Nicky Russo in it. It has been over a month since last time I saw him, I am definitely over him. Anyways it's not like he would be coming back to The Rock. He wanted to get away from the drama, he wanted to get away from the drama that I was a part of. Well I couldn't really blame him, he needs to focus, and this is an important time for him. I need to be focusing too, especially if I want to start competing again soon.

I can't afford to be thinking about guys like Nicky…

Beep…Beep…Beep

I reached over and turned off my alarm clock. Apparently I ended up falling back to sleep. I got up and got ready and met Mom and Becca in the kitchen and we headed out. We drove to the gym and mom let us out.

"I have some errands to run, I will be back to pick you girls up this afternoon," Mom said leaning out the window.

"Bye Mom," Becca and I said together. Becca and I walked to the door.

"How is your back," Becca asked.

"Great actually." As I said it I pictured myself falling from the bars again. I tried to put it out of my mind.

I went over to where Emily and Kaylie were warming up.

"Mind if I join you," I asked the girls.

"Of course not," Emily said.

"We've missed you around the gym Pay," said Kaylie.

"I've missed being here; it feels so good to be back."

I heard the gym door open and in walked Lauren. I turned back to the others and said "Great look who's here."

Lauren came over to us. ""Hey guys I just wanted to say I am sorry how all of this as turned out, I'm going to miss you in China."

I looked up at her "Good Luck Lauren."

"Thanks Pay." Lauren went up to Sasha's office before she left for the airport.

"Do you guys want to come over Tuesday night after practice to watch the meet," Kaylie asked with an arch smile on her face and her eyebrow raised. Emily and I both nodded yes.

"Heck yea," I said, "let's watch the National Team go down without you two."

"I wonder if Lauren will fall on her face," asked Emily, "But I guess we shouldn't want that, she is our teammate.

We all looked at each other and laughed.

"So how are you guys feeling about the China meet?" I asked.

"Nervous," Emily explained as she stretched, "Actually the National Committee found out that I work at the Pizza Shack and said the only way I can keep my scholarship is if I drop out of the meet. Then they told Sasha and he came to The Shack and busted me."

"Oh Emily, I am so sorry, what are you going to do?"

"I told Sasha that I am still going to compete, I won't let him down and I won't let my team down."

I gave Emily a smile and squeezed her had reassuringly. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Pay, Is the Committee pressuring you Kay?"

"Yea, they have threatened to take away my title and kick me off the team, MJ is on the committees side and is trying to get me to drop out."

"Payson," I turned my head and saw Sasha calling me from the bars, "When you are done gossiping I would like to see you over here, oh and chalk up first."

I gulped and stood up. I looked over at Kaylie and Emily and said, "I'll see you tonight." I bumped fist with Emily.

"Good Luck, "they chorused.

Chalk up? I gulped; he is going to make me get up on the bars. I ran over to my locker to grab my grips. I went over to the chalk bin and took my time putting on my grips and chalking up, trying to calm my nerves.

"Payson we don't have all day for you to put on chalk, get over here," Sasha yelled in a no nonsense kind of voice.

I sighed and walked over to him and stood in front of the bars.

"I spoke with your physical therapist and he said to start with A level stunts so I want you to do 3 giants and a back layout dismount."

I nodded my head. I felt my legs shaking. I hope Sasha can't tell. I got up on the lower bar and reached for the high bar and grabbed it. I pushed off the lower bar and started to swing up to do my first giant as I swung over the bar I looked down and saw myself falling. As I swung down I let go and landed on my feet.

"Why did you let go?"

"I can't do it."

"What do you mean by 'I can't do it'? Is your back hurting?"

"No," I said not able to look at Sasha. I felt ashamed of myself. I was supposed to be a champion.

"Then why?"

"I'm scared," I whispered, looking down with tears in my eyes. I blinked them away; there was no way I was letting anybody see me cry. What Sasha said next took me by surprise.

"Payson lets go talk in my office," he looked down at me as he put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

We walked up the stairs to his office and walked inside, Summer was not there. Sasha closed the door and motioned for me to sit down.

"So what's wrong?"

"I already told you, I'm scared."

"But of what exactly."

"I'm scared of falling off the bars. Every time I get to the bars I see myself falling."

"Payson you have more fire, determination and talent than any other gymnast I know, you are a fighter. Look at you, you have come back from a career ending injury, are you really going to let your fear come between you and your dream. Fear in itself can be career ending, do you want that to happen?"

"No, I want to compete again."

"Well then you have to get back on the bars. I will be there with you, you won't hurt yourself. We need you back here Payson, the coaches, your teammates, the whole gymnastics community," Sasha said, "let's go back out there."

We got up and headed back to the bars. I went over to the chalk and sprayed my grips with water and put more chalk on. I looked up at Sasha and he nodded. I approached the lower bar and stood up on it and reached for the higher bar. I tried to block out everything but what I had to do. My grips made contact with the high bar and I started to swing…first giant…second giant…third giant…I held my breath as I swung up again…I let go and did a back layout dismount. I landed on my feet. I did it. I stuck my landing. I threw my arms up in a salute. Sasha ran up and hugged me.

"I knew you could do this."

I was still smiling after practice when I went home to take a shower. I was still smiling when I got the car keys and drove over to Kaylie's to watch the China meet and as I knocked on the door. Leo answered the door.

"Hey Payson."

"Hey Leo."

"The girls are down in the media room, you can go ahead down."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I headed down stairs to the others. We all got comfortable in the plush recliners in the basement to watch the meet on the big screen. The meet went on for several hours.

"Wow," I said still staring at the screen.

"I can't believe it," said Kaylie.

"Words can't describe," said Emily.

The announcer came on, "That was a horrible showing from the US National Team. It begs the question why wasn't National Champion Kaylie Cruz at this very important meet and will her team at The Rock be able to do better. Her Rock teammates include National Team members Lauren Tanner and Emily Kmetko. Next will be the US Men's National Team against China. This team has brought the National Champion Kurt Hurley and silver medalist Nicky Russo, who incidentally used to train at The Rock, let's see how they do against China…"

"I have never seen Lauren do so badly before," whispered Kaylie.

"Me neither," I said.

"I wonder if she will be able to pull it together for the meet," said Emily, "We only need to get a medal to go better than the National Team right?"

"Yep and we can do it," I said confidently.

Today is the day of the China meet. We all stood in a huddle for Sasha's pep talk and we broke the huddle with a 'Rock On', I really wish I got to compete today, but I am getting closer every day. The girls were amazing and showed the Chinese and National Committee what we are made of. Genji Cho ended up with gold, Kaylie got Silver and got her best scores ever on beam and floor and came away with gold on beam and silver on floor. Emily came in 4th and walked away with silver on bars and a bronze on vault. Lauren came in 5th even though she sprained her ankle and got a bronze on beam. The Chinese still won the overall meet, but we have shown that we deserve to be taken seriously, even if we are a rouge team.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update I am going to try to update quicker next time. If you like the story and want me to update more, please review so I know how to improve, I only have 1 review and the more you review the faster I will update. I am sorry if it is a little slow but it will pick up soon. This will be the last chapter that kind of follows what has been happening on the show. After this will be what I think what happen or what I wish would happen. Please review, I would really appreciate knowing what you all think about the story, I have never written fan fiction before.**


	4. Come Back Interview

I looked at the clock for what seemed to be the hundredth time. I was waiting for my 4th period AP History class to be done so I could go to lunch, but to be honest I was just waiting for the day to be over so I could get to The Rock. Since my surgery I didn't really feel any need to be here. It had been really hard when I first had to come and I hated being here, but after Heather helped my snap out of my funk I began to adjust and actually kind of enjoyed high school. Then I got the greatest news ever that I could get my back fixed. After I had the surgery I came back to school and I didn't mind it because I knew I would get to train soon but then Mom and Dad told me I would only train part time at first to see if I would really be able to return. Once I got to train I felt school was a drag again. I didn't even feel like I was really learning anything. It's funny when I was homeschooled I never really thought of myself as advanced, I just did the work. When I started high school they tested me and put me in the Advanced Placement classes. The sad thing is, is that I already learned what they are teaching last year.

BBBRRRRIIIINNNGG! The bell ending class rang and I gathered my books up to leave. I met Heather in the hallway and we walked to the lunch room. We went to our table, Ike was already sitting there.

"Hey Pay-Pay. Hey Heather." He said as we sat down.

"Hey Ike," Heather and I said together.

I looked down at the food he had already bought, like most of the food here I couldn't really tell what it was.

"How can you stand to eat that Ike, do you even know what it is," I asked.

"Nope but I like surprises."

I pulled out my own lunch. Now that I was training again I was back on a strict diet. Today Mom packed me baked chicken and salad, I need the protein.

"So what are you lovely ladies doing today after school," Ike asked.

Heather started in about the club meeting she had tonight and all of the drama that it entailed. As she was talking I looked at Ike. He still had the same sarcastic humor that he had always had but since that day I told him off he had changed a lot. He no longer called everything pointless and stopped drinking and smoking pot. He and Heather have even started becoming friends. Ike was a great guy, and if I didn't get this surgery something more may have happened between us, but I felt that it was best to stay friends especially since going back to The Rock meant no dating. He understood and agreed. He has been a great friend during this time. He still didn't really get why I put so much energy and heart into gymnastics but he was still a supportive friend. One day he may even find something to care about. While Heather was still talking Ike looked up and gave me that look and smile that said "is she every going to shut up" I smiled back.

"I have an appointment with my physical therapist today then to the gym, I am hopping I will get to start doing B level routines today, I need to start leveling up if I want to be able to compete at Nationals this summer," I told the two when Heather had finished detailing what they would be doing at the Student Council meeting tonight.

"Isn't that pushing it a bit, to be back at your old level by August, that's only 5 months," asked Ike.

"I'm determined to make my comeback at Nationals and win, my comeback has to be big, I have to show them I am better than I was before."

"Well if anybody can do it, you can Pay," said Heather, always my cheerleader, "Can I come to a meet sometime?"

"Of course, I'll let you know, Ike you are welcome too, but I am sure it will be boring for you."

"Hot girls in leotards? Of course I will be there."

The bell for 5th period rang and we got up to go to class. We all said bye.

At the end of the school day I got the books I needed for my homework out of my locker and ran out to the parking lot where my mom was waiting in the car.

"Hey Pay how was school today," asked Mom.

"Same old thing," I said.

"Ready for your appointment?"

"Yep, I hope Mitchell lets me start B level today."

"I know honey, but don't be disappointed if he doesn't, you have been doing really well these last few weeks."

"I know Mom; I am just ready to show everybody what I can do."

We arrived at the physical therapist and I went into the lobby and was told that I would have to get x-rays today. I went and got my x-rays done and waited in Mitchell's office.

"These look really good Payson," Mitchell said as he was walking into the room.

"Really?"

"Yep, can you stand up for me?"

I stood up and Mitchell felt different points on my back.

"Can you bend down and rise up slowly for me."

I did it and felt no pain.

"How does that feel?"

"Great."

"How are you feeling with the A level stunts?"

"Good, no pain."

"I have a report from your coach and he says you are doing very well, so I think we can move you up a level, remember to take it easy. Let your coach or myself know if you are having any pain."

"I will, and thanks"

I walked out of the office and to the car.

"Well?" Mom asked.

"He gave me the ok," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"That's great Pay, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom."

When we got to The Rock I got out of the car and went straight to the locker room to change. After I got in my leo I went to find Sasha to tell him the good news. I found him coaching some of the younger girls.

"Sasha, I got the ok to do B level stunts."

"Great Payson, if you keep this up you should be back to your old routines by mid June. How about you go over to the beam and work on some flic-flac layouts."

I went over to the beam. Emily and Lauren had already left for the day, but Kaylie was there and was working on the beam. I watched her. I really hope that I can get up to competition level before Nationals. I am really proud of how well Kaylie's doing now and I love her to death, but I guess it kind of goes against the grain that I have to consider Kay real competition now. I had been coming in first for most of the year before Nationals and Kaylie hadn't beaten me for about 8 months before Nationals. She really didn't buckle down in training until after Nationals and now she has a Double Arabian and a Triple flip. I had the Triple around 6 months before Nationals and I did a Double Arabian at the last Nationals. I really am happy for Kaylie, it's just not fair.

Kaylie stuck her landing and came over to me.

"How was your appointment?"

"Great, I get to start B level today."

"That's great Pay."

"Thanks, you better start getting ready for me to be Champion next year." I said with a smile, even if I was jealous we were still friends and I didn't want to hurt her

"Sorry, but you'll just have to make do with the silver medal," Kaylie said with a smile and a wink.

I jokingly rolled my eyes.

"I've got to go, I need to rest up for National practice tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Kay."

"You too Pay."

"I worked on the beam and then floor. An hour later I heard Sasha call my name. I looked up frustrated, I had been in my bubble of concentration and I hated it when people burst it. I looked up and saw Sasha by his office with a woman I had never seen before. She was an attractive brunette with stylish glasses and looked to be in her mid to late twenties. Sasha waved me over.

"Payson this is Madison Forrester, she is a reporter for _Inside Gymnastics Magazine_, and she would like to do an interview on your comeback," Sasha said as we shook hands.

"Wow, that's amazing but my parents won't let me do interviews, they want me to keep my amateur status at least until I get to the Olympics."

"Well Payson this interview won't affect your amateur status since we won't be paying you, but this interview could be great for your career. After reading this article everybody will be looking out for your big splash back."

"Well I will have to talk to my parents first."

"Of course, here is my card if you or your parents have any questions," Madison said while handing me a business card."

"I think we should keep Payson's comeback a secret until the article comes out, we have already been keeping it as a need to know but I think the less who know the better, for now so Payson do not talk about your come back outside of the gym," Sasha explained.

"We would prefer it that way actually, Payson I hope to hear from you soon," she said turning from Sasha to me.

"I will let you know as soon as I talk with my parents."

Madison shook hands with both of us and left.

"If you do this article it will do wonders for your comeback, hype it up more than it already will be."

"Yea if my parents will let me do it."

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please review, I really like getting them and the more I get the faster I will update. By the way I did some research and the levels of gymnastics go from A to G. A being the easiest skills and G the hardest so in the last episode of the season Payson was still on A skills and she has to get back to her routines which are probably have skills that are F and G's. Plus Inside Gymnastics Magazine is real and a flic-flac is a back handspring (which is used in the majority of routines) and a layout is when their bodies are stretched out like in a flip.**


	5. An Offer

It was the first day of April when Mom and I drove to The Rock before school. We needed to go in and tell Sasha that I will be doing the interview and that I got a phone call from Mitchell last night who decided that since I have been doing so well I get to jump up to C level skills when Sasha feels I am ready. The gym was actually quite when we went in. The gym was getting ready for National Team practice so we wouldn't have normal practice today or tomorrow. I walked to Sasha's office but saw that Sasha, Ellen Beals, Marty, Emily, Kaylie and Lauren were all in there. I guessed that they were finding out if they would be punished for the Chinese meet. I went down the stairs and waited with Mom. After fifteen minutes the doors opened. I couldn't tell from anybodies face if it was good news or not. The girls came over to me.

"So, what did they say," I asked.

"We all get to stay but," Kaylie started to say.

"My scholarship has been taken away but Sasha said we can work on finding sponsors for me so I can stay, until then I will be able to stay," Emily told me.

"I'm so sorry Em; let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Thanks Pay, we better get out there so we can get on the team to the Texas event."

We all said bye then Mom and I went into the office with Sasha. Sasha sat down at his desk and motioned for us to sit across from him.

"We talked about it and Mom and I have decided that I am going to do the interview, we were thinking of doing it here at The Rock, maybe tomorrow before the National Team comes in if that is ok with you," I said.

"That will work out just fine, I will call Madison and let her know, and then I will let you know what time to be here, is there anything else?"

"Yea, Mitchell called last night to say that he is going to clear me for C level, when you think I am ready."

"That's great Payson, I got a fax from him last night telling me he is leaving going up to C level to me, so on Saturday we will see how you are looking and go from there."

"Thanks Sasha."

"No problem"

Mom and I got up to leave and she dropped me off at school. School felt like it lasted forever today, but it finally ended. I went home and worked on my homework until dinner. Then I helped with dinner. Just as we were about to sit down to eat the phone rang, it was Sasha telling me to be at The Rock at 6 am for my interview.

I woke up at 5 this morning to get ready. We are going to do a photo shoot along with the interview. I am supposed to wear my hair down, my Rock leotard and warm up suit. We got to The Rock a few minutes before 6 and the photographer was all ready to go. Madison came over and shook hands with Mom and me and introduced us to the photographer. She explained that we would do the photos first so nobody will come in and see us. The first shoot was of me standing on top of the beam in my warm-ups and hair down. I faced the camera with my hands on my hips and my left leg turned to the left side, bent at the knee and my pointed toe of the beam. The next shot was me in my leotard sitting on the vault. The last one was me in my warm-ups standing between the bars leaning against the lower bar. After the photo shoot Madison and I went into the office to do the interview. We talked for an hour or so. We talked about my coach, family, teammates, my accident, and recovery and how I felt about my comeback. At the end we shook hands and I left to change into my clothes for school before anybody from the National Team came in. As I walked down the stairs I saw Marty. He must have decided to come in early. Panicking that he may see me I looked around for a place to hide but couldn't find one. At that moment Marty looked up and saw me.

"Hey Payson, I was hoping I would run into you," Marty said.

"Look Marty I already told you I am not interested in coaching," I said hoping that he would not realize what I was wearing.

"No, not about coaching, I heard you are making a comeback, I wanted to tell you if anybody can do it you can, and you are one of the best gymnasts I have ever coached. I want you to know I would be happy to have you come to Denver Elite."

I was so shocked I wasn't able to say anything, once I was able to talk this is what came out. "How did you find out, my comeback is supposed to be under wraps?"

"I know and I won't tell anybody, but I heard it from Ellen, she found out about it."

"Do you really think I want to train with you and Kelly Parker?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Just give it a thought Payson,"

"Ok," I said as I turned about to go to the locker room.

"Oh and Payson," Marty said behind me. I turned around. "Good Luck."

"Thanks Marty."

I hurried to the locker room. It wasn't like I was going to really consider going to Denver. I couldn't leave The Rock, I love it here, I thought as I was getting ready. Even so it was flattering to get an offer, even if it is from Marty. It's not like I have never gotten offers from other gyms. When I was 11 I started to get recruitment offers. My family and I ultimately decided to go with The Rock but I had many more offers from Houston, Boston, Denver and Cincinnati. We decided to go here because of the family atmosphere and they had the best coach, plus Dad could get a job here. Two years before Nationals I started getting offers again and it got even more when I was seated #1 at The Rock and then Houston tried to get me after Marty left. Of course after Nationals the offers stopped, but it did feel good to get asked again. The only thing that would be good about Denver was Nicky, and he went there to get away from the drama that I was a part of. Anyways I couldn't leave Sasha and the girls, they were my support system and I would feel lost without them. Still it is flattering.

**A/N: Will Payson change her mind and go to Denver? Find out next chapter. Sorry this chapter was kind of slow but I had to work up to other chapters. The next chapter will have something in it that I think most Payson fans will love! Please review!!**


	6. A bet & A boy

I opened the door to the locker room and went in to change. Unfortunately it wasn't the locker room at The Rock. I was getting ready for gym class. Which was the bane of my existence. It's not like the physical exercise was bad. I mean, come on I am an elite gymnast so it's not like I'm not in shape. I hated this class because Morgan was in this class with me and Morgan was still a bitch. I swear if she could do actual gymnastics then she would rival Lauren or Kelly in the bitch department. Morgan never got over Kaylie and Lauren showing her up and even though I haven't worn the brace in months she still refers to me as "back brace girl."

Heather and I were sitting in the bleachers, talking about Heather's latest club crisis. As we were talking we saw Morgan and her cronies walked up to us.

"Payson Keeler, 2008 National Silver Medalist making a comeback after what was thought to be a career ending injury at the 2009 US Nationals, how sweet," Morgan sneered as she threw down a magazine at my feet. With just one look I noticed it was the edition of _Inside Gymnastics _that had my interview in it. It was the interview I had done over a month ago in April. It came out on Wednesday and it didn't even cross my mind that people at school would see it but seeing it thorough Morgan's eyes made me cringe.

"So back brace girl doesn't just have circus freak friends she's a circus freak herself."

"Where did you get that Morgan?"

"My younger sister is in gymnastics, she trains at Denver Elite."

That figures I thought.

"So you're a has been who is trying to get her glory days back, is that why you seem to think you can do a better round off back handspring than me?"

"I know I can do it better."

"Oh really, what about making a bet?"

"What do you mean?"

"I bet I can do a better tumbling pass than you, and when I win you have to be the cheerleading squad's water girl all next year."

"It's a bet," I said standing up, "but when I win you have to stop calling me back brace girl and being nasty to me."

"Deal."

"So we will do it on Tuesday at lunch right out front so the school can be the judge."

"Great."

We shook on it and with one last nasty look Morgan walked away with her posse.

"Payson," Heather said as I sat back down.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? What if Morgan does skills that are a higher level than you are cleared for."

"I seriously doubt Morgan could do C level skills plus tomorrow I have an appointment so I might be at D level by Tuesday and I am really tired of taking peoples crap," I said with an eye roll.

"Well her sister is a gymnast and maybe she will teach Morgan some harder stunts."

"Not likely," I shrugged, "she wouldn't be able to learn how to throw those skills in one weekend and when I started here she couldn't cleanly land a round off back-handspring."

"Just be careful."

"Don't worry." The gym teacher came in then and we had to stop our conversation.

After school I went to The Rock for practice. I went to the locker room to change into my leo and then went out to the floor to find Sasha. He was busy with some of the guys so I looked for the girls. Lauren was practicing her beam routine. Sasha was having her work on getting her Arabian double front for the Texas meet that the girls get to go to. Kaylie was on the beam next to her and Emily was watching.

"Hey, how was school today," Emily asked when she saw me come up beside her.

"Don't ask," I said, rolling my eyes.

"That good huh Pay," Kaylie asked turning around to look at me.

"Remember that girl you and Lo snubbed with an elite level tumbling pass on my first day of school? Well she has never exactly warmed up to me and she saw my magazine article and gave me crap and she bet me that she could do a better tumbling pass than me."

"Why are you worried, it should be a snap to beat her as long as all her tumbling skills are C level and below but if she can't do a round off back-handspring then I'm guessing she can't do C level." Emily said while giving me a confused look.

"You better hope Sasha doesn't find out, he'll freak if he knows you're doing gymnastics outside the gym," Kaylie warned me, "Do you want to work in on the beam?"

"Yea, I do and yes that is why I am worried, but I seriously doubt that Sasha is going to all of a sudden show up at my school."

Kaylie did her triple layout dismount off the beam and I got on. As I walked to the other side of the beam to set up my flight series I saw Lauren getting ready for her dismount. I stopped to watch, she had been working on a double Arabian front, and she had landed in once but was having a harder time landing it than Kaylie or I did. She started off strong but then she over rotated and fell on her butt. She looked over at us and she got up and ran off to the locker room.

"Is she ok," I asked.

"Not really," Emily whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasha got an email from Marty and the Committee saying the team order on events, she is only doing 2 events and that's the least amount out of everyone on the team. Emily and I each only have 3 events, so she isn't the only one. We figure it's the politics. They are punishing us for the China meet. Lo is worried she will never be considered as an all around threat now," Kaylie said.

"Poor Lo."

"Yea I know," Emily said.

"Hey Pay when is your bet taking place,"Kaylie asked.

"Tuesday at lunch."

"Would you like us to be there to support you," asked Kaylie, we could take our lunch break then."

"I would really appreciate it if you guys did," I smiled.

"Well then we will be there to support you," said Kaylie, "but you better start practicing Sasha I on his way over."

"Payson," Sasha called, "I need to speak with you."

Sasha walked over to the beam I was working on.

"Since you are taking tomorrow off to see your physical therapist and the gym will be closed Monday for Memorial Day I expect you to work hard today so no more gossiping with Kaylie and Emily."

"Ok Sasha, but you know if I was back to training full time I would be able to get in all the practice I need."

"Get back to work Payson," Sasha smirked with an eye roll.

With that Sasha walked away and I started working on some back flips.

The next morning I woke up to get ready for my 8am appointment with my physical therapist. I took a shower and blew dry my hair straight. I got dressed in a pair of flared jeans and a light purple tank top. I grabbed my Rock warm up jacket and headed out the door. Mom and I drove to the therapist building and went inside. An hour later Mom and I came back out. I was so excited I had gotten the ok to train D level, which was great because a lot of my old routines had D skills in them, along with E's and Super E's which meant I was getting really close to my old level. Mom and I got in the car and drove home.

We got home and Mom asked me to drive Becca to the airport in Denver after lunch because she was going to stay with Dad for a week. After lunch we packed Becca's suitcase in the back of the SUV. I got into driver's seat and we drove off. We got to the airport and I helped Becca get her ticket and check her luggage. She got into the security line and I stayed until she got through and waved goodbye to her. I got back into the car and sat back in my seat trying to decide if I was going to go to Denver Elite to tell Marty where he can stick his offer. He probably only wants me because my comeback will bring a lot of publicity, I was a big deal before my accident but an elite gymnast who suffered a career ending injury making a comeback is major news. Plus I could never train with Kelly Parker. I don't think I could leave The Rock. I need the girls and Sasha. I put the SUV in reverse and headed towards the highway.

***Nicky's POV***

I was standing by the high bar waiting for my turn. I turned to the chalk box and put on my grips. As I put my hands into the chalk I looked up and saw Kelly Parker staring at me and I knew she was thinking of a new way to annoy me. I had left The Rock to get away from drama and came to a different kind of drama at Denver. At The Rock all of the drama had to do with girls: his feelings for Payson, the weird moments with Kaylie and Lauren blackmailing me. The drama at Denver all comes from the fact that I am from The Rock. The girls, especially Kelly, like to grill me about the girls at The Rock. Not one day goes by without Kelly trying to get dirt or insinuate my relationships with the girls.

I'm not really sure which drama is worse, or if it was a good idea for me to come to Denver. I think I miss The Rock, which doesn't surprise me. I trained at The Rock for over 8 years. I started when I was 10, right after Lauren, Kaylie and Leo started. We have all grown up together. Carter, Leo, Tony and I had trained at the same levels together for years. The girls were over a year and a half younger than me so I had always thought of them as younger sisters. They were really like a family, they had all gone through their awkward fazes of braces and pimples together. Since they had stopped going to public school in elementary or middle school The Rock had become their high school. For most gymnasts the only socializing they did was with their teammates. He didn't get the family feelings at Denver, probably because Denver Elite and The Rock were fierce rivals so they haven't exactly welcomed him with open arms. It didn't endear him to his new teammates when he became the #1 male.

It was my turn on the high bar. The assistant coach helped me up and I grabbed the bar. As I started my routine I saw that Kelly and her clones were headed my way. I put them out of my mind while I did my routine. I dismounted and saluted. I looked over to see Kelly and the others standing in a line.

"So how is Kalicky," Kelly asked with a sneer. The other girls giggled.

I just gave her a look and didn't say anything. I stepped off the mat and started taking my grips off.

"Aw, are their problems in paradise. Or maybe you and Kaylie are just together for the publicity. Maybe you actually like somebody else like that bitch Lauren."

I inwardly cringed. This is why I think I am regretting my decision to come here.

"No I don't think Lauren's your type. Maybe you have the hots for Ms. Trailer Trash, the boys do seem to like her, and no I don't think you would like her either. I know who it is…"

I felt my body tighten, knowing what about to come.

"Payson, poor broken Payson. Am I right," She asked as I started to walk away towards the floor.

"What the hell is she doing here," I heard Kelly saying behind me.

I turned around and saw Payson. She was walking across the floor to Marty. She said something to him and he gestured to his office and they went in.

Kelly's attention was now on Payson so I walked over to the trampoline to work on some moves. I started jumping and my body went into autopilot while I let my mind wander. What was Payson doing here? I seriously doubt she would want to coach here when he knew she had a standing offer to coach at The Rock. Of course last time he knew she didn't want to coach, she saw it as a poor second to competing and just couldn't do it. He can't blame her on that though, he would feel the same way but maybe she changed her mind.

He couldn't believe she is here. She was one of the reasons he decided to leave the gym but she was also the biggest reason he missed The Rock. The only problem is that even if he went back it's not like he would be with Payson every day, since her back injury she didn't come to the gym every day. He had hoped along with her that she would be able to come back, but doctor after doctor said no.

Then there was Kaylie. They had those weird moments at the Open House and Valentine's Day but she wasn't Payson. Payson was the person he thought about all of the time. On Valentine's Day when he and Kaylie agreed that nothing was going to happen between them it didn't bother him at all but earlier that day when Payson told him she was dating a guy at school he was really hurt. Of course when he talked to her that night he found out she wasn't really seeing that guy and he told her he wasn't seeing Kaylie but it still hurt to think about it. Kaylie was a great, beautiful girl but he didn't think they had anything in common except being stubborn, elite gymnast from wealthy families. He and Payson had lots of things in common and not just gymnastics. They liked the same music. When they had time to watch movies they both loved old movies from the 1930's and 40's like Casablanca, they loved that TV station Turner Classic Movies. They were also closeted Dancing with the Stars fans. He loved just spending time with Payson and missed her a lot. Seeing her always made him happy. He felt Kaylie was a good friend but that's it and he was pretty sure she felt the same way about him.

I saw Marty's office door open. Payson and Marty walked out and shook hands. Payson turned and started to walk towards the door. Without really thinking first I jumped off the trampoline and ran to catch up to Payson.

"Payson," I called. She didn't stop. I ran again so I could get in front of her.

"Hey Pay, didn't you hear me call your name?"

"Oh, sorry Nicky, I was thinking," said Payson whose cheeks were red.

"No problem," I said rubbing the back of my neck, "so how is your back doing? When did you get your brace off?"

"My backs great, I got the brace off in March."

"So how's school going," I asked trying to think of something more interesting to say.

"It's fine, exams are Thursday and Friday then I'll be done for the summer."

"That's great, so what are you doing here? Did Marty offer you a coaching job?"

"Uh no, it was nothing," " Payson said slowly looking down and blushing, "I needed to drop Becca off at the Denver airport so Sasha asked if I would bring something over to Marty."

"So are you coaching at The Rock now," I asked, still confused.

"No," Payson said looking confused, "Nicky don't you know I'm…" Payson stopped midsentence, her cheeks bright red again.

"Don't I know what?"

"I've got to go," Payson said turning towards the door.

"But Pay, what were you going to say to?"

"It doesn't matter Nicky, it was good to see you," Then Payson opened the door and was out of sight.

***Payson's POV***

I ran out of the gym without looking behind me. I got back into the car and started it and left the parking lot. As I got on the highway I began to think. Why didn't I tell Nicky the truth? I hated lying but I thought it would be for the best. It would really hurt if I told him and he didn't care. Plus with me back I think its better we both concentrate on our careers right now. Besides he will eventually find out, just not from me.

I got up Tuesday morning and started to get ready for the day. I stood in front of my closet, deciding what to wear. It needed to be something that I could tumble in but was appropriate for school, so that left out any leotards or warm-ups. I picked a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a purple tank top and I grabbed my Rock jacket. I kissed my mom goodbye and went out to Heather's car.

The morning went really fast I felt like I just sat down to homeroom when the lunch bell rang. Heather, Ike and I walked to the grass out in front of the school. A crowd was already forming. I took off my jacket and started stretching. I heard a horn honk behind me and I looked over to see Lauren, Kaylie and Emily get out of Lo's car. They walked over to us.

"Thanks for coming guys."

"Hey that's what teammates are for," Kaylie said.

"Do you know what you are going to do," Emily asked.

"Yea, I'm going to do a round-off, back handspring, layout, step out full twisting layout," I saw the look on their faces, "I know, but I think I will be fine, I have done a full twisting layout at practice and landed it since I've been back."

"If you're sure Pay," Lauren said shaking her head.

"Are you ready Keeler," I heard a snide voice say behind me.

I turned around to see Morgan and I nodded.

"I'll go first," Morgan said. I shrugged. Then she turned to the crowd. "Ok everybody; you're judging this by applause, so clap hard for the one who is the best."

She walked over to the grass to find a clear space to tumble in. She found it and turned towards me.

"Beat this Keeler."

She started her run and did a front handspring, aerial walkover, round-off, back handspring, back tuck. Her landing was not clean; she had to take a huge step. All of her fellow cheerleaders clapped loudly for her, they rest of the crowd applauded politely.

I turned towards my friends.

"You can do this Pay," Kaylie said, holding out her fist for me to bump. All of my friends cheered for me as I walked to the same place Morgan had started from. I took a deep breath and started to run I went into my round off, back handspring, layout, step out full twisting layout. As I went into my full twisting I realized I didn't have enough height to do the full twist so I only did a half twist. I landed and nobody, well except the girls, knew that I changed anything. I got a huge round of applause. Morgan looked shocked and stormed back into the school. I went over to my friends and while Ike was giving me a hug I heard a horribly familiar voice behind me.

"Payson Keeler was in bloody hell do you think you're doing," Asked an angry British man's voice. I slowly turned around to face the person the voice came from.

**A/N: I know, I know yet again I took way too long to get another chapter out. But at least this chapter is really long, next chapter I'll try to be quicker. So yes we see Nicky again this chapter. We also see Morgan; it annoyed me in the show that Payson never got the chance to show her up so I wanted her to. As a matter of fact after the episode where Payson starts school we never see her again so I decided to put her in. I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me happy!**


	7. A Birthday Suprise

As I turned I found myself in front of a very angry Sasha Belov.

"Payson we need to speak," He pointed to a less populated area then turned to look at Kaylie, Emily and Lauren, "Shouldn't you 3 be somewhere, like the gym, training."

The girls turned back towards Lauren's car, mouthing good luck to me as they went.

Sasha and I walked over to one of the benches and sat down.

"Payson what do you think you're doing?"

"It was for a bet," I said while I was looking down.

"A bet? Payson you are the last person I would expect something like this from. You shouldn't be worrying about something like this, you are an elite gymnast. I would expect for you to be above all of this. I understand this last year has been difficult for you…"

"You have no idea what I have been through," I yelled interrupting Sasha.

"Your right Payson, I don't, but why don't you explain how this came about."

"How about I tell you about how great my first day of school was. In gym class they were tumbling. A girl named Morgan, who is a cheerleader, was attempting to show off her round-off back handspring. My teacher, whose daughter coincidentally is a huge fan of mine, told me to tell Morgan what she was doing wrong and I did. Morgan didn't really like a girl in a back brace telling her how to tumble. After school she asked if I thought I could do it better than her. Well then Emily, Kaylie and Lauren decided to show up and snubbed her with an elite tumbling pass and Morgan wasn't happy about it so from then on she made my life difficult. Last week she saw my interview with _Inside Gymnastics _and she asked if I still thought I could do gymnastics better than her and I said yes and here we are. At least I won; maybe now she will shut up. I know I'm better than this, but I'm so tired of taking peoples crap," I heard the bell ring as I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I tried to blink them back but I think Sasha saw them anyways because he put his arm around me.

"I know you've been through a lot but, I think everything that has happened will make you a better gymnast if you let it."

I nodded my head even though I didn't really believe it. I have always been good at locking away my emotions but it seems to be harder lately. I have to work on that.

"Sasha," I asked when I thought I could talk again.

"Yes Payson?"

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"You're Mom and I came to see your principle to talk about you training full time again."

"Did Mom…?"

"No she left after the meeting I was just looking around, she didn't see anything and I don't think she needs to know," again I nodded.

"So what's the decision," I asked, almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"After the end of the school year you will go back to training full time."

"Really?"

"Yes, and today at practice you will be doing conditioning for your little stunt you pulled today."

"Yea, I figured."

"I will see you at the gym," Sasha said as he got up.

I got up to and headed to class. After school I walked into the gym for practice. I looked around for the girls. I saw them at the vault and walked over to them. Luckily none of them got in trouble with Sasha. I told them what we talked about and that I was coming back fulltime and they all congratulated me.

"By the way, we need to talk about Saturday," Kaylie said.

"What's Saturday?"

"It's June 5th Payson," Kaylie said.

"So," I said.

"Pay, it's your birthday," said Lauren with an incredulous look on her face.

"Oh yea, with everything that has been going on I forgot."

"You need to leave Saturday evening open, we have a surprise for you, we've already cleared it with your Mom," Kaylie said.

At that point I heard Sasha call my name and I said goodbye to the girls. For the next few hours all I did was conditioning by the end of it I thought both my arms and legs were going to fall off. Finally Sasha blew his whistle and I was able to drop down from the rope I was climbing.

"Ok Payson that's it for today. Since you are now training D level I have decided that along with training your old routines I am going to change some of your old routines. We will start out slowly but I want you to blow them away at Nationals. First we are going to change your vault to an Amanar. On bars we are going to add a Gienger right before your Jaegar and a double twisting double layout dismount. On beam a new dismount. I am not changing your floor because I think your fine as long as you can do your triple full again. I know this is overwhelming but I think you can do it and we will work on it a little bit at a time and if you can't get some of it by Nationals we will leave it out and you can do your old routine. For now we will work on your Yurchenko vault and then getting back your Jaegar."

"Sounds good," I said taking a deep breath.

"I want you to do 15 Yurchenko's then you can go."

I walked over to the vault, putting on my wrist guards as I went. I dipped my hands in the chalk then stepped in the foot chalk. I got to my place on the runway and started running, gaining speed as I got closer to the vault. I did a round-off onto the springboard then a back handspring onto the vault, placing my hands on the vault and pushing myself over. I landed and took a small step. I walked back to the start. I did 14 more vaults then packed up to go home.

The next few days were crazy. It was a whirlwind of studying, exams and practices. At last Friday came. It was a relief to be done. Ike and Heather were the only people at school I would care to see again and we planned to see each other when I could. So I was not sad to see the end of my high school career. These last few days had been particularly bad, with exams and practice and apparently the principle had told the rest of the faculty that I would be leaving to train fulltime so many of the teachers had decided to ask me for autographs, even teachers I didn't know. I don't mind being asked for autographs but I'm just glad they waited till I was almost done so that I didn't get teased. Morgan would have had a field day.

After practice on Friday Mom and I drove to the airport to pick up Dad and Becca. They were coming here to spend my birthday weekend with us; we will put Dad back on a plane Sunday night.

Saturday morning I woke up at 7 am for practice. I got ready and went into the kitchen to grab some fruit. Mom, Dad and Becca were already there. As soon as they saw me they sang Happy Birthday.

"Happy 17th Birthday Pay," Mom said giving me a hug. "We are going to have a family dinner to celebrate tomorrow, but we are going to go ahead and give you your gift this morning, it's in the driveway."

"Why is it there," I asked. Feeling confused.

"Why don't you go have a look," Dad said.

"You guys are so weird," I said as I grabbed my bag and headed out.

Becca grabbed her bag to and followed me out. I stood in shock looking at my gift while Becca and my parents came up behind me.

"So what do you think Pay," Dad asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

I couldn't think. I just stared at the brand new silver 2010 Chevy Equinox with a huge purple bow on top.

"Is this for me," I asked when I was able to form a sentence, "can we afford this?"

"Well that's something we need to talk to you about," Mom said as she put an around me and Becca, "financially we are a little better but we decided that I need to go back to work. I will be working at The University of Colorado in Denver 8am-7pm Monday-Thursday. So we will need you girls to help out more. Payson, you will be responsible for getting yourself to practice. Avery's mom will pick Becca up at 11:30 am to take her to the gym. Then at 5 you will need to pick Becca and Avery up and drop Avery off at her house. Then come home and you will put on dinner. I know this gift is coming with some responsibilities and we feel bad about that, but we really need your help."

"I understand and thank you so much," said while giving my parents a hug. They both gave me a kiss. I really did understand. My surgery had cost a lot of money and we almost lost the house. I needed to do whatever my parents needed me to do. But I'm confused, if you have to work because you need more money than how could you afford to buy me a new car."

"Actually Steve Tanner helped. He really knows how to get a deal." Dad said. "He even kept it at his house so we could keep it a surprise."

"Do you want to drive you and Becca to practice today," Mom asked.

"Yes," I said excited to try out my new car.

Mom handed me the keys and I got into the driver's side. Becca ran around to the passenger's side. Fifteen minutes later I parked in our parking space. Inside The Rock I went over to the girls. They wished me a Happy Birthday and I told the girls about my new car, of course they already knew about it. Sasha called us to practice and after that we didn't have much time to talk. At 2 Sasha let us go. As we were leaving Kaylie told me I had to wear a dress tonight and be ready at 6pm and they will pick me up.

I got home and relaxed until it was time to get ready. I looked in the closet trying to decide what to wear. I didn't have many dresses to choose from and I finally decided on the purple dress I wore to that party in LA. I blew dry my hair and then Becca helped me put it up in hot rollers. While I was waiting for my hair to curl I put on some makeup. I took out the curlers and flipped my head upside down on shook out the curls. I parted it on the side and put on some hairspray. I heard the doorbell ring as I was putting on some jewelry. I left my room and found the girls in the hallway.

Mom and Dad made us pose for some pictures before we left. We went out to Lauren's car and got in. They still wouldn't tell me where we were going. We drove into downtown Boulder. Lauren turned onto a street filled with trendy restaurants and stores. Lauren drove up to one of the best restaurants in town, we got out and one of the valets took the car. Ike and Heather were standing outside the restaurant.

"Happy Birthday Payson," Heather squealed as she ran up to hug me.

"Happy Birthday Pay-Pay," Ike said also giving me a hug.

"Are you guys ready to go in," Emily asked. "It looks like there might be a wait."

We all headed for the door when my cell phone rang, I looked down to see that my grandma was calling.

"It's my grandma," I told them, "I better take this. I'll meet you inside."

I opened my phone as the others went in. Grandma wanted to wish me a Happy Birthday and to ask when Mom and I would be moving back to Minnesota. After a few minutes I hung up the phone and was about to go inside when I recognized the guy walking to the Italian place next door.

"Nicky," I called before he got to the door.

"Hey Payson," he said as he walked the few steps over to me, "wow you look beautiful. What's the special occasion?"

"The girls and some of my friends from school are taking me out to dinner for my birthday."

"Oh yea, it's June 5th, well Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Nicky. It's funny we seem to be running into each other a lot."

"Yea we do and last time you were about to tell me something before you ran off," Nicky said taking my hand.

"Yea," I said looking down trying to decide what to say, "You see Nicky…"

"Pay-Pay," I heard a voice say. Nicky and I both turned, I was glad for the interruption.

***Nicky's POV***

Pay-Pay? What the hell kind of nickname is that? I looked over to see some scruffy looking kid walking over to us. I noticed he was a couple of inches taller than me, but I was much more built. I felt Payson's hand leave mine. The three of us stood there for a minute a red blush creeping across Payson's cheek. She looked so pretty blushing.

"Oh I'm sorry. Ike this is Nicky, he used to train at The Rock too and Nicky this is Ike my friend form school."

A friend from school? I wonder if this was the same guy she had lied about dating before? Maybe she was dating him now. She no longer had the no dating rules. He doesn't seem her type, he looks like a slacker. But maybe he is her type, maybe I wasn't.

"We better go in," this Ike guy said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea we better go," Payson said, "It was good seeing you again Nicky."

"You to Payson."

Ike stuck his hand out for me to shake. I grabbed with more strength than I really needed. That Ike guy just smirked, which just annoyed me more. I felt my anger go up when he led Payson away from me and put his hand on the small of her back. As they were walking towards the door Payson turned her head and waved at me. I waved back; frustrated I turned to go to the restaurant next door to meet my parents. This was the second time Payson was going to tell me something but then didn't, next time I will make sure she does.


	8. A Shocking Suprise

**A/N: I forgot to add one at the end of the last chapter. I have always wanted to see how Ike and Nicky would react to each other so I put them both in. There might be more of both of them. You'll just have to wait and see. Here is the next chapter. The girls will be going to Texas for a National meet against Romania. Payson of course will be at The Rock the entire time. They are leaving on June 8****th**** and will be coming back on June 14****th**** and a lot will happen to Payson during that time so I hope you all enjoy these next few chapters.**

It was 6am and I was getting into my leotard. I put my warm-ups on and grabbed my gym bag and keys. I peeked into my mom's room to find her getting ready for work and I told her to have a good day. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice and stood by the table while I drank it. Yesterday's newspaper caught my eye.

_On Thursday June 8__th__ members of the U.S. Women's National Team will be flying to Houston, Texas for a meet against the Romanian Team. Members of the National Team going to Texas include 3 members of The Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Club: National Champion Kaylie Cruz, Lauren Tanner and Emily Kmekto._

I looked up from the article and realized that I needed to leave to pick the girls up. I put my cup in the sink, grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I had gotten permission from Sasha to come in late so I could take the girls to the airport. I just wish I got to go with them.

***Nicky's POV* later that day in Denver.**

Thud!

I landed my dismount off the high bar but I had to take a small step back. I need to work on that before the upcoming Nationals. I walked over to the water cooler and got a drink. I looked around the gym and noticed the general disarray. It was 3pm and the gym was filled with kids running around and goofing off. The assistant coaches were trying to round them up. All of this was going on because Marty left with Kelly Parker for Texas with the rest of the Women's National Team. This was their last meet of the year. The Men's team already had our last meet a few weeks ago and we are now concentrating on Nationals.

"Kelly's going to freak out when she sees this," I voice near me said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked over and saw a group of girls around 13 or 14 looking at a magazine. I turned back to the cooler to get more water.

"I can't believe Payson Keeler is coming back," A second voice chimed in.

Payson? Coming back? I tried to listen harder to the girls.

"Oh crap I see Gretchen staring at us, we better get to work."

I watched them out of the corner of my eye. The one girl put it down by the wall and then ran off with her friends. I tried to seem casual as I went to lean against the wall beside the magazine. I looked down and saw Payson looking up at me. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching. I saw nobody was so I grabbed it and went into the guy's locker room. I sat down on one of the benches. I flipped through the magazine until I found the article about Payson.

_Payson Keeler was a major force in the gymnastics world. At the 2008 US nationals she won the All around Silver Medal. At the 2009 Nationals many thought it was going to come down to Payson and Kelly Parker for the gold. During her last rotation on bars, Keeler's strongest event, she fell and broke her back. Her teammate Kaylie Cruz ended up beating Kelly out for the gold. She spent weeks at the hospital in Boston going to see countless doctors, all telling her the same thing: her injury is inoperable and any more gymnastics would paralyze her, ending her Olympic Dreams. In January Payson and he family came home to Boulder Colorado where they continued to see specialist, being let down each time. Finally Payson's parents felt it was time for their daughter to get on with her life and they enrolled her in high school in February. Then her coach and family got a phone call. A doctor had a way to fix Payson's back so she could compete again. It was an experimental procedure with potentially fatal side effects. Payson and her parents decided for the surgery and it was performed in late February. It was a success and Payson has recently gotten the ok to train again. We had the pleasure of sitting down with, this remarkable young woman._

The rest of the article was a Q &A session with Payson. I dropped the magazine. So Payson has been able to do gymnastics since March, and I have seen her all of these times and she hasn't told me? I looked up at the clock and realized I could leave, I was planning on staying late but I don't think I could concentrate right now, I was to angry. I got my stuff and left. I drove home and opened the door to the spacious house. I could smell something cooking in the kitchen. Our housekeeper, Marta was making grilled chicken and pasta salad. I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then sat on a stool at the bar.

"Good afternoon Nikolas, how is my boy doing." Marta had been a part of our family since before I was born. She was like another mother to me.

"Fine Marta, dinner smells good, is Mom and Dad home?"

"Your father will be home late, he has to do an emergency surgery and your mother is at a charity meeting, but she will be home for dinner."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Is everything ok dear?"

"Marta do you think it was a good idea to go to Denver."

"It doesn't matter what I think dear boy, it matters what is best for you."

"Payson got her back fixed and is back training and she didn't tell me," I blurted out. I was always able to tell Marta everything and she knew all about Payson, but as I said it I could see a knowing look in her eyes.

"And you are hurt by this."

"Well yea."

"Maybe she was hurt when you left maybe she wasn't sure how you would react, you should talk with her Nikolas."

"Thanks Marta, you're the best," I jumped off the stool and left the room, thinking of a plan as I went up the stairs.

"Dinner will be done in an hour, make sure to wash your hands."

I ran up to my room and flopped on my bed. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I looked through my contacts till I found the number and pressed send. It rang three times before a familiar voice answered.

"Sasha Belov speaking," the English voice said.

"Hi Coach Belov, It's Nicky Russo, I was wondering if I could meet with you."

**A/N: I know this is one of my shortest chapters but at least I got it to you faster. So Nicky now knows Payson is back! You will have to stay tuned to find out! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

I walked over to the water cooler to get a drink. Official practice was over for the day but Becca had to stay late to take her grade exam so I decided to stay here and practice. I walked back to the bars and rechalked. Yesterday Sasha had me start retraining my Jaeger. It used to be my best release move, nobody else could get as high over the bar as I could but I was struggling to get it back. The first 3 levels had come back easily to me but now I was on D level and I was having a much harder time. I am hoping to still be ready for Nationals. Hate feeling doubt in myself, I never had a problem with that before, I knew I was good and what I could do, but now I don't.

I heard a door open and looked over to see Sasha coming out of his office.

"Payson," he said while walking over to me, "I have an appointment that will be here at any moment so if you could send them up I would appreciate it."

"Sure."

I watched Sasha go back to his office as I got up on the low bar and stood up. I reached for the high bar. I did a few giants to get a good rhythm going. After my third I cast a handstand, did a half pirouette then I did a grip change. Then I started my next giant backwards. I went down below the bar then started my swing up, after a ¾ swing I let go to do a front flip in the straddle position. I stretched out my arms to regrasp the high bar. I could tell I wasn't close enough. My fingers glanced off the bar and I landed on my stomach. I got in a kneeling position, taking a deep breath, frustrated with myself.

"Damn it," I yelled, slamming my hands down on the mat. Little clouds of chalk forming.

"Is that any way for a champ to behave?" I raised my head to see the person who was walking towards me. It was the exact person I thought it would be.

"Nicky, I…I…" I said, stammering, trying to decide what to say, "I bet your wondering what I'm doing."

"I already know Keeler," he said while reaching into his back pocket, producing the magazine with my interview in it.

"I bet your wondering why I didn't tell you, I'm sorry, I just thought it would be best."

"It's ok Payson, I understand."

We both stood there smiling at each other for a few seconds.

"So…" I said breaking the silence, "did you come all the way over here just to bust me or is there something else?"

"Actually…"

"Nicky," we heard a voice say and looked over to see Sasha sticking his head out his door, "Payson, I thought I told you to send him up when he got here."

"Sorry Sasha, I didn't realize you were talking about him," I said to Sasha while I was giving Nicky a look.

"Coming Sasha," Nicky called, he then turned to me, "see you later champ." He then walked into Sasha's office closing the door behind him.

I tried to block Nicky out of my head while I continued working on my Jaeger. It still was not coming together. After about 15 minutes Nicky came out of Sasha's office and walked over to me.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Nicky said with his sly grin.

"I will? Are you coming by again tomorrow?"

"Yea I'll be coming by, I kind of have to if I am going to be training here again."

"You are," I asked, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Yep, we can be the best together again."

"Yea," I said, the smile coming off my face, "only if I can get my Jaeger back again."

"Are you still struggling with it?"

"Yea, I just can't get the height I need on it."

"Well I would be happy to help you train if you want, do you want to meet in the mornings."

"Yes, I would love to, I mean I would really appreciate the help," I said getting red in the face again."

"Great, You know Payson since I have been commuting to Denver I haven't been able to run like I used to and I want to start back, so I was wondering if you would like to run with me, maybe we could run to and from practice."

"I would, but that would be a lot of running plus on top of practice, I don't want to over do it."

"We can start out slow, how about I drive to your house then we leave at 5 and run to The Rock then we will have around and hour and a half to practice before everybody gets here at 7. The we can run back to your place after practice."

"Ok Nicky, but I have to be home by 4 to get my car so I can pick up Becca."

"That won't be a problem, so I will see you 5am."

"Yep"

* Nicky's POV*

It was 4:30am as I threw my gym bag over my shoulder and ran down the stairs and out the door. I got into my black Lexus SUV and drove off to The Rock to drop off my bag before I went over to Payson's.

There were no other cars on the road as I drove through the Keeler's neighborhood. The windows in all of the houses were dark; nobody else would want to get up this early. I parked on the road outside the house. Their house was the only one on the street that had any lights on. I took a few deep breaths before I got out of the car. It's funny, I have nerves of steel during gymnastics but the thought of seeing Payson, of spending time alone with her made me feel excited but nervous all at the same time. I got out of the car and ran up to the door. I raised my hand but before I got a chance to knock, the door opened.

"Hey Nicky come in," Payson said in a whisper, "Mom and Becca are still asleep. I just need to put on my shoes."

We walked into the living room. Payson sat down to put on her running shoes. She stood up and straightened her white tank top and green shorts she was wearing over a purple leotard.

"Are you ready to go," Payson asked.

"Yep, do you have a gym bag you need to bring?"

"No, I have everything at the gym."

We walked out the door and onto the lawn to stretch before our run. Neither of us spoke while we stretched.

"Ready," I asked. Payson nodded her head and we started to walk on the sidewalk, once we got to the end of her block we started a light run. I didn't want her to over do it so I let her set the pace and matched her. It was hard to not run at my normal speed, but I figured I could work her up to my speed eventually. The Rock was about 5 miles from Payson's we ran in silence for the first 3 miles. The sun had started to rise when Payson broke the silence.

"How was it, training at Denver I mean."

"Well it was no Rock," I joked

"How did you like training with the Kelly Parker?"

"I will put it this way, if I thought Kaylie was a princess, well she has nothing on Kelly Parker, I went to Denver to get away from the drama and I ended up going straight into even more drama."

"Yea, Kelly can be a little much to handle," Payson said with a smirk on her face.

I watched Payson out of the corner of my eye was we were running. Even while running she was beautiful. When I had left to train in Denver I thought that I would forget about Payson, but I couldn't. I was really amazed by her. She fought her way back from her injury. She wouldn't give up, he really admired that in her and he knew she would come back to her old self.

"So did you miss The Rock," Payson asked, breaking my train of thought.

"I missed the people more actually," I gave said giving her a smile.

"We missed you too Nicky."

We saw The Rock up ahead and slowed down to a walk. We walked through the parking lot to the door.

"You know Payson, I'm really glad you're back, gymnastics wasn't the same without you," I said while opening the door.

"Thanks Nicky, I'm really glad you're back to," she said while giving me a heart-stopping smile, and with that we went in to the gym to practice.

A/N: Yet again it took me way to long to post a new chapter. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I miss Nicky on the show. I hope he comes back! Or the writers at least give Payson a better guy than Ike. I already have an outline of my story done so I don't plan on including anything from this new season in. Especially since it looks like this season will end with Worlds and my story will end at Nationals. I plan for it to have around 20 chapters so we are close to the halfway point. Anyways through out my story I will be putting different gymnastic moves, I will try to explain them but if you want to see them a lot of them can be seen on you tube. Put Jaeger and gymnastics in and you can see it performed, it might help you visualize it better. Please review it always makes my day!


End file.
